for the love of ramen
by patchpelt
Summary: for a long time now the only one in narutos heart had been...Ramen sweet sweet oh so tasty ramen. surely ramen is the only one for him? Warning- contains stupidity.


Naruto stared lovingly at the subject of his affection. Unfortunately bowls of ramen were inanimate objects so they couldn't love, or feel anything for that matter. Sakura seeing Naruto staring at the bowl of ramen, her eye twitched she was just getting to the good part of her story, when he decided that the bowl of damn ramen was more important!

Sakura backhanded him over the head and she shouted "Oi! Pay attention idiot!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "oww what was that for?"

"It was for ignoring me you idiot!" Sakura exclaimed as she glared at the blond haired ninja.

Naruto let out a sigh and he said "I'm sorry Sakura, but the ramen was calling to me". This earned Naruto another whack over the head, "you're such an idiot" and with that Sakura stood up and began stomping away. As Naruto watched her walk away he wondered what he did wrong.

The next day Naruto walked through the streets of Kanoha, he was keeping an eye out for the pink haired ninja, who for some reason that Naruto couldn't understand was extremely mad at him lately. Little did Naruto know his problems were about to multiply. For just around the corner, was Hinata she had been following Naruto all morning, she frowned when she saw the love of her life currently trying to track down Sakura, Hinata wanted to confront Naruto, but she had gotten in a habit of stalking him, and habits were hard to break, especially if they were about stalking Kanoha's number one foxy ninja.

Naruto oblivious to his stalker continued his search to find Sakura, the medic nin had been proving quite difficult to find. In a moment of enlightenment Naruto had the idea to go and ask Tsunade where Sakura could be. So speeding away in the only way a ninja knows how, he jumped up on a nearby roof and jumped from roof to roof on his way to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade was having a staring contest with the piles of paper work on her desk before Naruto jumped though the open window and giving her a wave he said "Yo grandma". Tsunade's eye twitched out of anger before she said "What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and he said "Have you seen Sakura today? I've been looking for her all morning"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and she said with a sigh "she should be training in one of the training fields". Naruto turned to jump out of the window, as he leapt out of the window he called "Thanks Grandma!"

Tsunade turned back to the pile of paper work and she said with a smile "he didn't even ask which training field she is training in, well I wonder how long it will take him to find where she is". Tsunade looked back at the piles of paper work and she said with a sigh "I need a drink".

Naruto had been checking each training field as he went but there was still no sign of Sakura with a frown Naruto muttered "I guess I should have asked what training field she is at".

Meanwhile at Training field 24 Sakura was currently flinging kunai after kunai at a tree stump, 'stupid Naruto! Ignoring me for a bowl of ramen' Sakura thought as her checks flared red though weather it was from anger or embarrassment. With a huff of annoyance as a kunai missed the tree stump and buried into the grass up to the handle.

Naruto jumped down from a roof and he walked into training field 24, as he saw Sakura he walked over to her he said "Hey Sakura!"

Sakura turned to glare at him, flinching from the glare Naruto scratched the back of his head and he said "uh I'm sorry about whatever I did to make you mad". Sakura gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes and she said in a dangerously low voice "oh I'm not mad".

About an hour later Shikamaru found a beat up Naruto lying unconscious in training field 24 letting out a sigh he said "how troublesome".

The next day a rather depressed Naruto trudged down the streets of Kanoha, yesterday afternoon wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

FLASSHHUBACKU No Jutsu!

Yesterday after Naruto had recovered from the beating Sakura had given him Shikamaru had asked him to come with him on the patrol around the village 'that lazy basterd just didn't want to do anything!' Naruto thought as if according to his assumptions Shikamaru had just sat there while Naruto patrolled around the village and every time Naruto had gone a full lap around the village he saw Shikamaru sitting in the exact same spot where he had last seen him.

That continued for quite a few hours until Naruto had finally had enough and just went to Ichirakus for some ramen leaving the lazy ninja to finish the patrol alone.

Flasshubakku Kai!

Naruto wondered if he should try and apologise to Sakura again, but shivering at the thought of another beating he decided that he would give her a few days to cool down before he attempted to apologize again.

Aimlessly walking around Naruto saw Kakashi sitting in a tree reading a orange book that Naruto recognised to be ' Icha Icha paradise' a book that the pervy sage had written so as you can guess it's not something children should ever read EVER!

Naruto smiled deviously as he moved closer his intentions of swiping the little orange book from his unsuspecting teacher. Kakashi noticing Naruto, turned his head to look at him, and he didn't like the look in Naruto's eyes at all, so Kakashi jumped down from the tree and clutching the book protectively he said "hi, Naruto".


End file.
